Menstruasi
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Bagaimana cara seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghadapi seorang perempuan yang sedang datang bulan? /Canon/ SasuKarin/ RnR pls


**Menstruasi**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Canon / Cover [I just edited it]/ OOC – maybe / Inspired by Korean Drama/ EYD? Mess in some parts for supporting this story

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin**

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima hari tim hebi mencoba mencari informasi atas keberadaan Uchiha Itachi. Informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkan tetap tidak bisa membuat tim itu menemukan keberadaan Uchiha Itachi. Untuk mempercepat pengumpulan informasi mereka membagi tim mereka menjadi dua kelompok kecil.  
>Uchiha Sasuke bersama Uzumaki Karin dan Hozuki Suigetsu bersama Juugo.<p>

Sasuke dan Karin berjalan di sebuah desa kecil, menurut informasi, orang-orang berpakaian awan merah pernah melewati desa itu. Jubah hitam pun masih setia menemani Sasuke dan Karin kala melewati jalan setapak di desa kecil itu.

"Urgh," keluh gadis berambut magenta sambil memegangi perutnya.  
>"Ada apa Karin?"<br>"Perutku sakit sekali Sasuke. Bisakah kita mencari toilet di sekitar sini?"  
>"Hn."<p>

Sasuke dan Karin kembali berjalan dengan Karin yang terus memegangi perutnya. Ingin Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut karena wajah Karin yang mulai memucat tapi ia pikir mencari toilet adalah prioritas di sini.

"Itu," tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah bangunan di ujung jalan yang bertuliskan toilet umum. Karin masuk dengan cepat. Sasuke menunggui Karin tepat di depan pintu toiletnya.  
>Lima menit berlalu dan suara Karin terdengar dari dalam toilet. "Sa-sasuke..."<br>"Hn?"  
>"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"<br>"Apa?"  
>"Hmm... hari ini adalah..."<br>"Hn?"  
>"Ha-hari ini adalah hari pertamaku..."<br>"Hari pertama?"  
>"Hari pertama untuk tamu bu-bulananku."<br>"Tamu bulanan?"  
>"U-urgh... Bisakah kau membeli... err... yang pakai sayap?"<br>"Huh? Sayap? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"  
>"Pe-pembalut! Bi-bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?"<p>

Blush~

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia tahu benda apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Karin. Walaupun ia tidak begitu mengetahui selak beluk wanita.

"Sa-sasuke kau masih di sana?"  
>"Hn."<br>"Aku mohon..."  
>"Hn, tunggulah..."<p>

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko. Jubahnya masih setia menempel di tubuhnya agar lambang Uchiha yang terdapat di pakaiannya bisa tertutupi. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan benda yang diinginkan Karin.  
>Gotcha!<br>Benda itu berada di atas rak diujung toko. Tapi... ada dua orang gadis yang juga sedang berdiri di dekat rak itu. Sasuke terdiam sambil berpikir, akan sangat memalukan kalau tiba-tiba ia mengambil bungkusan pembalut di depan kedua gadis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kedua gadis itu pergi.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Kedua gadis itu masih belum pergi, mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol dan Sasuke sudah ditatap pelayan kasir yang menganggapnya aneh. Masuk ke sebuah toko memakai jubah dan tidak bergerak sampai sepuluh menit, siapa yang tidak curiga? Belum lagi ia kepikiran dengan Karin yang masih terjebak di dalam toilet.

Menghela napas, ia memutuskan segera mengambil bungkusan putih itu. Peduli dewa Jasin kalau ia harus ditatap kedua gadis di sana.

Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati rak di ujung toko. Kedua gadis yang berada di sana menoleh dan terpana. Terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke kedua gadis itu berbisik kata-kata tampan, tinggi dan sebagainya. Berhenti di sebuah rak yang berdekatan dengan rak pembalut, Sasuke diam mematung dan menatap jejeran sikat gigi di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, hal yang seharusnya mudah menjadi sulit.

Kedua gadis itu berbisik kembali, mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Dia mau beli sikat gigi?"  
>"Apa dia bingung memilih warna sikat giginya?"<br>Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kedua gadis itu bukan berbisik namanya, tapi bicara. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sikat gigi berwarna merah.  
>"Kyaaaa... merah! Cocok untuknya," teriak salah satu gadis itu.<br>Demi dewa Jasin, Sasuke benar-banar risih. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan mengambil bungkusan pembalut dengan cepat. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kasir.  
>Kedua gadis yang menyaksikan hal itu terkejut sampai mulut mereka tidak bisa menutup. Apa itu tadi? Cowok tampan baru saja membeli pembalut?<br>Mereka sampai mengerjapkan mata mereka berkali-kali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali ke rak pembalut. Kedua gadis itu menatap tak percaya. Lagipula kenapa kembali lagi?

"Ma-maaf, yang pakai sayap itu yang mana?" Sasuke menanyakannya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya sampai memerah.  
>Kedua gadis itu pun sama, wajah mereka memerah.<br>"A-aa... yang bungkusnya warna merah," kata salah seorang gadis. Sasuke mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sampai Sasuke hilang dari toko itu, kedua gadis itu masih mematung.  
>"Siapapun gadis itu, ia sangat beruntung memiliki lelaki tampan sebaik dia."<br>"Hu-um," gadis yang lain mengangguk setuju.

.  
>.<p>

"Karin..."  
>"Sasuke! Lama sekali..."<br>"Hn." Sasuke menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia beli pada Karin yang membuka pintu toiletnya sedikit.  
>Lima menit kemudian Karin keluar dari toilet dan langsung bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke. "Sasukeee... terima kasih banyak."<br>"Hn."  
>"Sikat gigi itu untuk apa?"<br>"Aa... untukmu saja." Karin menelengkan kepalanya karena bingung.  
>"Aduh..."<br>"Kenapa lagi?"  
>"Hari pertama..."<br>"Maksudmu?"  
>"Hari pertama datang bulan memang selalu sakit."<br>"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat."  
>"Ini sudah biasa Sasuke."<p>

Sasuke diam saja. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan dengan Karin memegangi perutnya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Karin yang berjalannya sempoyongan. Sampai pada Karin yang benar-benar mau jatuh, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya. Karin pingsan.

Sasuke membawa Karin kembali ke penginapan mereka. Karin merintih dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sasuke yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk membelikannya obat.

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya obat untuk perempuan yang sedang datang bulan?" Sasuke sudah sampai di sebuah toko obat.  
>"Maksudmu apa? Periode datang bulannya tidak teratur atau..."<br>"Hari pertama. Dia kesakitan karena hari pertamanya. Dia sampai pingsan."  
>"Oh itu gawat sekali, tunggu sebentar."<p>

"Berikan obat ini."  
>"Hn." Setelah membayar obat itu Sasuke pergi tanpa menyadari senyuman si penjual obat.<br>"Lelaki yang baik..." gumam si penjual obat.

"Karin bangunlah dan minum obat ini."  
>"Urgh... obat?"<br>"Hn."  
>"Aku tidak mau! Pahit!" Karin berteriak. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.<br>"Jangan kekanakan."  
>"Berisik! Pergi sana... memangnya kau ini siapa mengatur hidupku hah? Kau itu hanya menyuruhku pergi kesana kemari mencari informasi. Kau tidak paham ya? Atau kau bodoh hah? Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku kesana, kesini, kesitu... Kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Kau itu tidak paham bagaimana perasaan wanita!"<br>Sasuke terkejut karena kata-kata panjang Karin. Sasuke paham Karin jadi begitu karena datang bulan. Ia pernah dengar dari Kabuto kalau wanita yang sedang datang bulan gampang sekali marah tapi ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang datang bulan.  
>"Hn..."<br>"Hn hn hn hn... Kau itu tidak bisa bicara kata lain apa? Apa kosakata yang ada padamu itu sangat sedikit? Aku pikir klan Uchiha itu klan yang cerdas. Apa kau itu..."  
>Karin menghentikan ocehannya saat Sasuke mendekatinya dalam jarak kurang dari lima belas centimeter.<br>"Mau minum obat atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke. Karin merona.  
>"Ti-tidak!" Karin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tch <strong>tsundere<strong>.  
>Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Akhirnya ia mengaktifkan <strong>sharingan<strong>nya.  
>"Che... mau pakai <strong>sharingan<strong> hah? Kau pikir kau bisa meng**genjutsu**ku? Aku bisa dengan mudah terlepas dari **genjutsu**mu. Apa kau ini benar-benar bodoh Sasuke?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Karin yang sedang datang bulan benar-benar menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba Karin terbaring lagi dan memejamkan matanya.  
>"Keluarlah Sasuke, aku mau istirahat."<br>"Tidak, sampai kau minum obatmu."

Tidak ada sahutan. Setelah Sasuke perhatikan, Karin tertidur. Sasuke memandangi wajah kesakitan Karin dan obat yang ada di tangannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya obat ini bisa diminum Karin.

Dan... ia tahu caranya.

.  
>.<p>

"Ehmh..." Karin membuka matanya. Rasa nyeri di perutnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Karin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia menemukan bungkusan obat yang sudah terbuka. "Eh? Apa aku meminum obatnya tadi?"  
>Tidak mau ambil pusing, Karin pergi ke kamar mandi.<p>

.

.

"Cih memang pahit." gumam Sasuke.

.

.

THE END

.

.

a/n: Yoo, yang mengikuti akun ffnku pasti tahu dengan fanfic ini, aku sudah pernah mempublishnya tapi dalam bahasa inggris. Untuk yang versi bahasa indonesia aku ubah sedikit ceritanya tapi temanya tetap sama.

Maaf untuk "The Adventure of Team Hebi" belum bisa update karena aku sibuk dengan kuliahku.. Maklum semester akhir dan bulan depan aku sidang, mohon doanya minna-san ^^

Ini kadoku untuk semua SasuKarin shippers~ Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian yang masih mau membaca fanfic SasuKarin walaupun pair ini tidak canon. Aku sungguh menghargainya dan senang sekali. Mungkin kita bisa saling bicara supaya lebih dekat? Kontak aku di media sosialku ya (ada tercantum di bio) jadi kita bisa saling berbagi cerita karena aku tidak punya banyak teman untuk saling diskusi tentang pair ini :')

Sampai jumpa tahun depan, merry christmas and happy new year ^_^

Jangan lupa reviewnya hehe


End file.
